1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to home theater sound systems, and, more particularly, to a multi-channel/signal sound cluster adapted for use as in-wall or outer wall units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home theater entertainment systems are becoming increasingly sophisticated and complex. An important part of achieving the best performance of these systems is the multiple speakers they require. Typically in a 6.1 surround sound system, there are 7 speakers as follows: a front center speaker, a right front speaker, a left front speaker, a right rear speaker, a left rear speaker, a center rear speaker and a sub-woofer. While the sound from such a system is undoubtedly realistic, the impact on the room decor from the multiple speakers and possibly exposed wiring is often less than welcome. Additionally, next generation surround formats have traditionally offered upgrades by simply adding more discrete speakers.
Accordingly, there is a need for a surround sound system that addresses these needs and shortcomings of existing surround sound speaker installations. Particularly, the present invention improves existing 6.1 seven speaker surround formats and the like without requiring seven visible speakers, and in other circumstances additional speakers. For example, a seven speaker room arrangement in order to provide 6.1 surround sound format can generate more than one channel or signal of sound at one location. Existing seven speakers in a 6.1 surround sound format can perform, for example, 18 channels or signals of sound through what visibly appears to be six speakers or speaker cluster cosmetics. Additionally, 6.1 sound is able to be achieved through two arrays along with a subwoofer. The subwoofer can be configured to receive and perform 2 or more channels or signals of sound, 1 signal being for higher than bass frequencies. While on location, sound could be generated at one multi-channel/signal cluster array location, other sound channels or signals could be generated at the same location (enclosure or cluster) for additional effects, for effects utilized with imaging or similar type effects, for matrixing, and the like.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date6,385,320 81LeeMay 7, 20026,597,791 81KlaymanJul. 22, 20036,577,738 82Norris et al.Jun. 10, 20035,666,422Harrison et al.Sep. 9, 19976,292,570 81A artsSep. 18, 20016,122,381WintererSep. 19, 2000Additional references considered related:                Web site publication, NIROSONTMCinema Technology, NIRO TW06.1 Home Theater System, '03;        “It Takes Two”, ROBB REPORT, February '03;        “Niroson TW06.1 Two-box surround sound”, Hi-FiNews, January. '03; and        VENTRILOQUIST™ surround sound system which utilizes a center channel speaker having 3 channel inputs. Speakers are wired for other sections in the room. VENTRILOQUIST™ operates as a passive woofer for higher than sub frequencies. Dual voice coils are built into the center speaker to produce low midrange bass for 2 additional speaker channels. The remaining channel/signal frequencies above 100 Hz for the 2 additional channels are generated at other locations in the room with small speakers placed randomly thereabout. However, VENTRILOQUIST™ is not intended for high frequency sound for more than one channel or signal, and thus is not a multi-channel/signal speaker system. Ventriloquist places satellite (mini-speakers) where on-location sound is to be generated in a 5.1, 6.1 and 7.1 systems. VENTRILOQUIST™ utilizes the larger standard center channel to generate the mid-bass generally missing with satellite systems for the left and right front channels. VENTRILOQUIST™ is not a multi-channel/multi-signal array thereby placing left and right mini-speakers at the left and right front of the listening area where the on-location sound should be, as specified by Dolby™ surround formats. The smaller satellite speakers are wired or connected to the front center speaker so that mini-speakers of left and right front can be placed in a room format in accuracy with Dolby™ 5.1, 6.1 or 7.1 five, six, or seven speaker formats at left and right of the listening area.        